SARAH'S START First story in Sarah's Parts
by anonymous or mysterious writer
Summary: Sarah was left alone in a forest after her aunt died but meeting strange girls in the forest might change her whole life!Something about the world doesn't seem right can she find out the secrets around her or will the secrets find her instead?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Prologue:**

 **Hey everyone it's my first fanfic story to post it here! I have to warn you though I'm not good with grammars so sorry if it doesn't sound right. :p I have lots of great stories that I have(for my opinion) but first is to finish this story. I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the night world.**

Sarah Harache was a 11 year old girl hiding outside in the backyard from her aunt. She had never really had a chance to talked to any of the kids and didn't really plan to make any friends. Others described her as a loner and a shy person. She always felt like she doesn't belong to anywhere but beside her aunt. She was a beautiful child at her age she had a violet eyes but it changes through her emotions. She had a golden with dark and white blonde streaked in her hair with a fair skin. She was a true beauty to be hold she didn't really pay attention to her looks though and all she do is hide her hair in a hat or covered it with a hood. So no one had really noticed how she looked like. She was hiding until her aunt came back from her shopping she never really knew her mother because she died when she was only a year old. It saddened her to never really found out anything about her mother but she was happy since she had her aunt with her. Sarah heard the door opened in the back kitchen and knew her aunt was home. She hid behind the tree and tried to stopped her giggling.

She saw her aunt came out of the door looking for her. Her aunt was a beauty too everyone would have wanted to marry her but she wasn't a married woman she had no man in her life except for me and my mom. She had light brown eyes that was intense and that you could lose to it and had a long white blonde hair that goes all the way down to her waist. Her skin were fair like Sarah's and she look exactly like Sarah's mom. Sarah's mom had bright violet eyes with golden yellow hair that goes to her back and she also had fair skin all of her family were born this way true beauty. Sarah had always wondered why their wasn't any pictures of her other families in the album all the picture their was her, Mia her aunt and her mom Heaven Harache. She didn't know who her father was she didn't try to ask Mia because she knew it would sadden her so she just left it alone.

She heard her name being called out by Mia loud and very threatening. Sarah tried to hide her giggling while being covered by what Mia said.

"SAARRAAHH! Where are you? Come out before you get in trouble!" said Mia in a threatening voice while currently pacing around the backyard looking at the places where a girl would hide. Sarah couldn't help but jumped out behind the tree before saying.

"Mia, you're here!" Sarah said after giggling and jumping onto Mia.

"Sarah you know you shouldn't do that I was afraid something happened to you," Mia said in a scolding voice. Sarah couldn't help but think how funny Mia looked when she was angry but she knew she would get in trouble with her if she didn't follow Mia's rules.

"I'm sorry Mia, I won't do it again!" Sarah said while looking at the ground and circling her foot at the ground. Mia raises her one eyebrow as if not believing her at all. "I promise Mia, so don't worry!" said Sarah while doing a salute.

"I'll drop it for now Sarah but remember that you won't…," Mia said but broke off after hearing metal or banging sounds in the house. She turned around and looked at the house suspiciously. "Sarah…wait here for a second do you understand me!" Mia said in a rush voice while looking still at the house. Mia looked at Sarah and took out a necklace out of her jacket that had different of flowers but they were all black. Mia smiled softly at Sarah and put it around her neck. After putting the necklace around Sarah's neck Mia said in a whisper but very hard and gentle at the same time "Sarah I want you to have this necklace and always wear it," she took a breath and continued but her voice turned commanding "Sarah run as far away as you can and never look back understand! Just keep going and always remember I love you Sarah and I'll always be with you!" Mia kissed Sarah's forehead and walked toward the house slowly and quiet in a loud whisper voice Mia said to Sarah "Go now Sarah and run! Don't look back just keep going and remember I'll be with you always!". Sarah did what Mia wanted her to do and just ran.

 **Mia POV**

Mia knew what was happening and she knew it was time. Mia started to cast a spell and she started to fade she knew it was wrong for her to trick Sarah but she have to do it. she do feel guilty about what she all of this but she was happy that she can finally fulfil what Sarah's mother wasn't able to do and that they can do it together now. To protect and help Sarah in her journey is the wish. Now, Mia knew she can do it with Sarah's mother her big sister beside her like always. Her whole body began to fade and She turned into a ball of glowing light and followed Sarah in the path which she took. She saw Sarah running so fast but she knew Sarah would be turning back for her so she cast herself a spell and she was sucked into the necklace and was brought inside a white room. She had her body back then she saw a beautiful woman she knew that it was her sister.

She hugged her sister before saying "Heaven, I missed you so much," she hesitated before saying again "I did what I needed to do now she'll have to worked things out for herself." i sighed with a little guilt in my voice.

"I know it must have been hard for you to leave her alone in the world, Mia." Heaven said while patting Mia's back lightly. she continued to speak "But we had no choice but to do it. She has to figure out the rest before she can go in her journey. But i have no doubt that she'll be able to figure it out. I have been watching over her as long I was alive and when I wasn't." Mia could hear a little sadness in her voice when she spoke. she continued speaking "It seems she's been developing her talents quite well even at a young age. No one would have been able to find out their talents this early, but the problem is that she does in without her knowing." Heaven looked at Mia curiously. Mia had no idea why but she knew she would find out when the time was ready.

Mia and Heaven held out their hands to hold and cast a spell and they were exhausted and they fainted after casting the spell that only powerful witches just like their selves can cast. But their was a price in casting this spell that they would fell in a slumber until someone manage to shock their souls in the necklace.

 **SARAH'S POV**

 _Why am I running? I already know something is going on so I should be helping and go back to Mia._ Instead of going back she just kept running forward _. Why aren't you working you stupid legs! I hate you so much! Go back toward the house._ It felt as though her legs were going on its own. She tried and tried but it didn't do anything but run. She felt her legs going numb but just before her legs gave up on her it happened. Her necklace began to glow and point her directions. It stopped glowing when seeing a house that was hidden in the tree and only a person with clear eyes could see it. She was surprise she was able to see the house at all she always was able to see in the dark better since her birth she never told anyone except for Mia. She snapped out of her thoughts when she said her aunt's name _Mia! Oh god! Mia I forgot about her I can't believe it. I have to turn around._ She was about to turn around when her necklace began to glow again and she found herself getting dizzy but before long darkness surrounded her and she fell to the ground but felt her body being lifted up and her conscious shut down.

Her eyes snapped open when she realised that she was somewhere else. She stood up and wobbled a little bit but supported herself with the table that was near me. she walked around to see if anyone else was here. She went outside deciding that she should go back from her aunt. She run and run but she couldn't get out of the forest. She tried everything that she could but nothing came out of it. She started to walked back to the unfamiliar house when she heard leaves rustling she grabbed a stick and waited for it to attack something came out of it and she prepared to attack it but then she saw that it was just a harmless dog. She walked toward it trying to calm it down when it did she reached over to touch the dogs belly and knew that the dog was about to give birth to puppies. She carried the dog all the way back to the unfamiliar house and help the pregnant dog give birth to her puppies. After helping the dog give birth Sarah went outside to see different animals crowded she prepared herself to run but then she saw how the animals look and they look completely harmless. She started to walked slowly toward it and put one of her hand out to pat a bear's head. She closed her eyes expecting something to happen but nothing happened except that the bear nuzzles more to her pat. She couldn't help but smiled she was surprised that all animals were kind to her she doesn't expected this but she felt as if the animals were drawn to her she didn't know how but they just do. She started to spend time with the animals and were able to learn what everybody would at school. She took good care of the animals in the forest and even tried to stop those who wanted to ever harm. It felt just right and that this is her new home. It was one nights that she would run she was on her way back to her house when she heard rustling leaves she stopped from her run and turned to see what was in the bush without any warning something jumped out of the bush knocking her down and a shadow appeared and she just stood up and began running away from it but she was being chase by the shadow and it was getting closer all she could do was screamed.

(How is it so far I know still confusing but it's not over yet trust me) ; ) (Confuse right now I know I get that a lot. You just have to wait :P) **So what do you think? I hope it was ok please review to it. And there's still a lot more chapter to come ;) so stay tune. Just kidding but review and keep looking at my fanfic I probably will just finish this whole story before posting my other stories yes I have a lot of stories up my sleeves. Anyway don't forget to review see ya guys. :p you'll probably see me sooner than you think though *laughs evilly* *cough because of laughing* I'll just…go now see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Chapter 1**

 **Hey everyone I am back finally! *laughs evilly* anyway I hope you remember what I wrote last time. Anyway here's the next chapter I hope you like it! :) Also it's Sarah who's talking now for almost the rest of the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the night world.**

I wake up having the same dream for almost every night and the dream has always stop _like the one i just had_ I mumbled to myself. I'm 16 years old right now and is turning 17 and it has almost been 5 and a half years since my aunt Mia disappeared and I was left alone to care for myself. I didn't mind it though I was smart enough to teach everything to myself _OK maybe it was because of the books that help me learn...but only a little bit though. Fine it was a lot i learned everything i needed to know in the books in the house._ There are books here that is able to spark my interest _Reading the books may have taken me to like reading books so much._ I think to myself. I couldn't put my finger to it but it has always feel like I'm needed for something. I scoff at my thoughts _Sure! As if i'm needed at all. Though it would be awesome if I'm needed though_ I shake the feeling off and got out of bed and start to dress. _Like always another boring day nothing to do here at all_ I thought out loud.

"I wonder what I should do today" I ask myself. I've always been alone since my aunt left but I'm able to understand and survive by myself here in the forest. Partly because of the fact that I help the animals here and seems to be friendly to me. I scoff at this _by myself I'm not by myself I have friends and my aunt watching over me_ I thought to myself.

"I should go and talk to them right now," I said out loud without noticing. I braced myself and run as fast as I can. I sighed while running "This is what it's all about the freedom and no one can take it away from me" I run faster and heard a little sound that no one would be able to hear at all. I didn't know how I heard, it was as if it's in my nature or a sixth sense telling me but I didn't know what to think of it but I'm to focus of who made the sound. I did what the only thing I could do I would have to run as fast as I can. I dodge all the trees with ease but I could still feel them following _wait! Them how did I know that?!_ But before I could think of an answer for my question I saw girls that are older than me by a few years and I stop so hard that it manage to fling myself and land to the ground face planted O _uch! That hurt!_ I grimace and look up to see pair of eyes staring at me. I went stiff and stare at them I start to think that maybe I should talk to them first but all that came out is an insult to everyone of them. "You all, do know that staring is disrespectful!" I scowl at all of them. they just continue to stare at me it stating to tick me of so I did what I could to make them jump I yelled at all of them "What The f*ck! I already told you that staring was disrespectful! Don't you ever listen to anyone!" I threw my hands high then cross it across my chest. I couldn't help but smirk at myself when i see all of them jump.

Before i notice it a copper hair girl ask looking unafraid by my insult "Oh my god! Are you OK?" I just continued to stare at them and the girl.

"You should be careful that's dangerous you know." I hear another one talk it was a girl with long black hair with annoyance in her voice.

"Guys I think it was our fault" a girl with dark and shiny hair consult her friends.

"Are you sure about that, Mare?" ask the girl with long wavy red hair looking annoyed like the girl with black hair.

"Yes she is, Jez." the girl with auburn hair answer the girl with red hair with obvious tone in her voice.

"Seems like she was running away. As if someone was chasing her don't you think, Poppy, Mare, Jez, Gillian, Maggie, Thea, and Rashel where is your sister?" said the girl with straight fair hair. I'm just standing still looking or staring at them like they're crazy people.

I start to speak when I'm interrupted "I think that Keller went out for a run, Hannah" said the girl with yellow hair with a thought in her voice.

"Yes she did and I think we need to teach someone a lesson to respect those who are older than you," the girl with a fiery hair growl with a threatening tone in her voice.

 _Teach a lesson! Did she just really said teach me a lesson! Well that's a bully shit!_ I think to myself my face turning into fury. I said out loud and yell at the girl "Stop talking like a shit! You were the one that was staring at me and that's disrespectful! And why should i follow your orders you all look exactly the same age as me!" I yelled out glaring at the girl with red hair.

She glared back at me saying "I'm older than you so you better start listening to me kid." I was about to insult her back when the girl with black hair interrupted me again.

"Will you both stop fighting for goddess sake!?" she yelled at both me and the red hair girl before saying "Jez, stopped fighting it's bad for yourself!" she scolded the red hair girl.

I was getting annoyed of being interrupted a lot _I swear to them if they interrupt me one more time I will..._ my thoughts broke off when a girl different from the others starts to talking.

"Hey guys I'm back, and don't worry about it but Rashel is right Jez take care of yourself better! We don't know what could happen." she then turned to me with a little grin in her lips and said "And by the way you run fast! who knew!" the girl with long black hair stared at me with an admiration in her face.

 _Wait is she talking to me_ I thought to myself before I knew it I started talking like my mouth has a mind on its own. "Um…thanks. I'm guessing you were the girl that was behind me running. Look I don't know why you were chasing me but is there anything I can do for you since it seems like you don't belong here,". _What are you doing stupid?!_ I cursed at myself. The girls just stared at me. _You're an idiot_ _stupid_ I mentally slap my head. "What I meant was that nobody really comes to this part at all. I would like to help if you let me. My house is just close" I corrected myself.

The girls was about to argue but the girl with an auburn hair said "thank you it would mean a lot if you would have us" her friends was about to argue but she sent them a glare as if telling them to just follow her so they close their mouth before they had anything to say.

"I'm Maggie by the way it's nice to meet you" the auburn hair girl said with a smile in her face. I couldn't think of anything so I just smiled back.

"Nice to meet you to but we should hurry before anything happens" the girls look at me confusingly "It's just some animals are wild and have a hard time to control their selves so we should go" I tell them hoping they would be scared but all the girls did is nod. I sighed to myself and just I lead them to my house. Along the way we meet up with some of the animals in the forests. I'm surprise at how calm the animals are around this strange girls _the animals would usually be running away from any person who comes near them but...something is different about this girls._ I see the girls crouching low in the ground and holding out their hands towards the animals. I see the animals coming out slowly then nuzzling to their hands.

I hear the copper hair girl squeal then talk "Oh! My! God! Their so cute!" she jumped up and down and i couldn't help but laugh at her. Then I see the girl with straight fair hair trying to calm down the copper hair girl.

I just laugh at them before saying "We better hurry before it get windy out here," I begin to walk again but not before feeding the animals their foods. i ask the girls "Do you want to try feeding them?" they all nod and I give them food and we feed them things that would be healthy for each different animals. Once we are done we kept walking toward the house but then i couldn't help of the feeling that someone is watching us but i just keep going toward the house. But turn around a little and glance out to the trees expecting for me to see something but didn't see anything so I just sigh and fiddle with the door to my house.

 **No One POV**

The leaves rustle a little at the sound of something jumping from trees to trees. It was wearing black jeans and jacket with a black mask in it's face. It stop in a tree when it see girls that it could recognise anywhere. The shadow have been in the forests for about nearly six or seven years. It has live here when it's only love one died. It shake the head of his to get the memory out of his mind and watch over them in the trees. It jump another tree and hid quickly when one girl stiffen and turn her head quickly behind her. It thought to itself _even though they were turned into humans they still have their skills. That's such a nice surprise but all of you will just have to wait until you can meet me...my dear families._ It jump over the rest of the trees not making a sound even one bit and went to hide in the trees behind the only house in the forest. It went and race over trees so fast that no ordinary person could have seen it happen. It continue it's run over the trees while thinking quietly in it's mind _It'll be close before you can meet me and I can promise you that._ Then it disappear in the shadow of the trees waiting for the moment to show itself to the girls.

 **Hello guys that's it for this chapter but there will be more so don't worry**. **Don't forget to review and there will be more trust me ;) anyways I should go but do not worry I will be back to continue this story and don't forget to review adios everyone! (I'm sure your still confuse but don't worry it'll get better) I should probably go for now so see ya! Oh don't forget to review :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Chapter 2**

 **Hey guys I'm back again I told you you'll see me soon again! So did you guys miss me anyway enough of that joke I'm here writing about the next chapter so I hope you guys would review. So here's the next chapter. Still on Sarah's POV by the way.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the night world.** (I don't get it but I don't care) ;) :p

 _I don't really know why I'm doing this inviting them when I just met them goddess what's happening to me_ I thought to myself. Once I open the door I tell the girls "Please come in and make yourself at home," once all of them are inside I close the door and went to get some drinks for them. _I really got to know why I'm doing this_ I sighed to myself when I finish my thought. I put the drinks down at the table while trying to make a conversation in the table that is silent. I thought one of the girls would start talking but when I heard the voice talk and I knew it was mine "Hi, my name is Sarah. I still don't know who is who yet?" _Oh great! Not again, you're so stupid and what the hell! You don't even know what you're doing!_ I thought to myself while smiling a little without looking up.

"Nice to meet you Sarah, I'm Poppy" said the fiery copper curls, green eyes and an elfin stature with a cheerful voice. "That's Mary-Lynette" she pointed at the girl with tanned skin, and a dark and shiny hair, as well as blue and clear and snapping eyes. I nodded at them and offered a little smile.

"I'm Thea it's a pleasure to meet you" the slim girl with yellow blonde hair and soft brown eyes said with a warming smile. I just couldn't help but smile back to her. "You already know Maggie" she pointed at the girl with autumn red hair and sorrel or brown coloured eyes.

I nodded I didn't talk at all I just let them finish their introductions.

Thea started speaking again while pointing at the girl with straight fair hair and clear gray eyes "And that is Hannah" I didn't notice that the girl has a strawberry coloured birthmark across her left cheek until she was introduced. Hannah smiled at I could tell that Hannah noticed me staring at her cheek. I look down shyly.

"I'm Gillian, nice to meet you" the girl with small in stature and fair-skinned and with white-blonde hair and violet eyes said. "This is Rashel and her sister Keller" she motioned her hands toward the tall and slim girl with long black hair, fair skin and emerald green eyes first then move her hands toward the girl with long, black hair, fair skin and grey eyes. "And finally Jez" she pointed at the girl that was sitting across her I notice that the girl was tall and beautiful, with a fine bone structure and also have a long, wavy flaming red hair and silvery-blue eyes.

I wave a little at all of them. _Wow they're all so beautiful…_ then I notice how they look like _and all so tired looking_ I finish my thoughts before speaking. "What were you all doing at the forest today? If you don't mind me asking?" I said with a questioning voice.

I notice all girls look at each other before Mary-Lynette started talking with a little hesitant in her voice. "…we were looking for something" she hesitated before correcting herself. "Well…It's more like somebody" I could tell that she was about to cry and so are the other girls.

I feel a little guilty at asking the question. i hear them all cry quietly then I stand up and made them all drinks again. i couldn't handle all of this crying so i just stay quiet while cursing inside of my head _You are a freaking idiot! why would you ask a question like that!? Oh, great now I'm talking inside my head and mentally slapping my head upside down while cursing!_ I take a deep breath and release it _I should ask them if they can stayed_ _for one night._

I put their drinks at the table again and start to talk again but is still talking inside my head _You can do this just relax!_ I mentally cheer for myself.

"Well you all look tired so I hope you'll stay for the night and don't exhaust yourself" I said with a kind and gentle voice. Before I could started talking all the girls rush behind her house and started vomiting so I followed them. "Are you all alright?" I asks with concerned in my voice.

The girls nodded and Maggie started talking quietly. "…do you think it'll be alright if we stay here for a couple of months…" she hesitated before speaking again "We don't really have a home to stay and well…we're kind of" I cut her off before she had a chance to finish.

I said in a hesitant voice "Pregnant…" all the girls look at me surprise before they can ask I told them "I've seen a lot of this happen so I knew you were pregnant," and i shrugged, they all nodded a little before I started speaking again "And it seems like you only got about 3 more months before you're do," I said with a little thought in my voice. "You can stay as long as you want to…" I break my sentence when I see what all of them are wearing. _It seems like they haven't been showering for a while_ at the thought it made me giggle for a little then I turn to see confuse looks at the girls faces that I just met.

I laughed this time for a little bit before saying "I think that you should all take a bath and a change of clothes. I'll put all the clothes you needed when you're finish," I started laughing again when I see how all of them were staring at me and they couldn't help but laugh with me. After laughing we went inside so the girls could go and take a bath. I couldn't help but think that this is the most weird meeting I had and most eventful. But that was when I didn't know how it would change my life so much.

We went inside the house and ask them a question while they are all sitting down around the table again. "So...guys, can you feel your baby kicking?" I ask them carefully with a curious tone in my voice. We all stare at each other for a couple of minutes then we burst out laughing at loud.

After we calm down from our laughs Thea is the first to answer my question with the hint of giggling in her voice. "Yes! for me i could really feel it kicking and..." She gasps out loud then said in a squeal "I just felt them just now guys!" I walk over to her and place my hand in her belly and feel her belly vibrate a little. I look at the others and smile big in my face.

All the girls smile back then gasps loud again. I look at all of them before saying "Let me guess, All of them just kicked didn't they!" when i see the girls nod I jump up and down for delight for them. Then said at them "When you guys are going to labour I'm going to be the one handling you guys and helping give birth to your babies!" I look at them and they all nodded. We talk and talk before i ask them "How old are all of you by the way?" in a curious tone. They all look at each other before Gillian start to tell me her age.

"I'm 19." Gillian said in a calming tone.

"20." said Jez with a teasing grin in her mouth. I couldn't help but grin back to her.

"I'm 20 the same as Jez." Thea said with a smile in her face.

"20." Rashel said grinning.

"20 also." Keller said grinning with her sister.

"I'm 19 like Gillian" Hannah said trying not to look confusingly at Jez, Rashel and Keller.

"I'M 20 YEARS OLD!" yell Poppy in a cheerful voice. We all laugh at Poppy before Maggie continue.

"20 years old for me!" Maggie said with a toothy grin in her lips.

"I'm also 20." Mare said in a teasing tone.

I take a deep breath before I said "Wow! you guys are young to have babies!" in a shocking tone. Then I speak again "I'm 16 years old and close to turning 17." I said with a smile in my face.

They all said at the same time that made my head feel so dizzy "When's your birthday, Sarah!?"

I held my ears with my hands and said "Jeez, guys try to lower it down your going to make me deaf." I laughed and then said "It's coming up in two months, but I don't really care." I look at them and said in a threatening voice "Don't even think about throwing a party for me!" I crossed my arms across my chest.

Then Poppy said "But it's your birthday though." I could tell she's going to argue with me but I glare at her my eyes saying a 'no' very clearly Poppy just sighed and Give up pouting.

I said to them "I appreciate it guys, but I don't want anything or any party." I sigh and look at them before saying "You guys can start using the bath right now and i'll prepare your clothes." I take a stand and I show them the bath then I left to look for clothes for them. I walk to a room and take out the necklace hidden inside of my shirt and take it off. I put it down in the reading table that is inside the room and walk over the closet. I pick out a 4 tank tops and 3 sleeves shirts. I also pick out 7 jeans both blue and black then pick out 2 dresses one dress is blue the other is green. I also pick out something for their footwear to be different. I grab 3 sandals and 3 boots and 3 shoes. I walk out of the room not remembering of the necklace and put it in the bed where all of them are planning to stay. I went downstairs and put my long hair in a pony tail before changing my clothes. I went over to my bed and took out a t shirt with a design on it saying 'I ROCK" then blue jean and also took out a pair of violet shoes. I walk out of my bed and made my way toward the kitchen.

 **No One POV**

The shadow spied quietly looking from the tree to the house. It slowly waited for something to happen and something did. Glowing lights begin to appear putting up a ward _A ward it's putting up a ward that's not good!_ It thought in a rush. It use the tree as a support then leap toward the house then lands on the roof it turn around to see the house cover with wards. the shadow know that something is going to happen and that it will be a dangerous one. the shadow stayed in the roof hidden behind the chimney and waited in the night.

 **Hey guys so how was this chapter I hope that it was ok. Anyway don't forget to review and more chapters are coming so no worries. Now I must go and continue writing the chapter *evil laugh* so see ya guys ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Chapter 3**

 **Hey guys I'm back! I would love to talk but I have to finish this chapter before I leave for something. Anyways I hope you review guys it's just starting to get to the interesting parts. ;) Sarah POV for almost the rest of the story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the night world.** (We all know that already -_-)

I prepared clothes for each girls and went down to make ourselves something to eat. Although one question has been bothering when I told them they were pregnant _if they're pregnant then where were the fathers of the child?_ I then noticed that the girls are coming down the stairs from a finish bath. "I hope you all like the clothes I pick for you," I said to them while still preparing for the food.

"Oh yes, thanks for the clothes it suits us well!" Hannah said with eagerness in her voice. "Do you need any help preparing Sarah?" ask Hannah.

I knew that she won't stop asking me so I said "Thanks that will be a lot of help Hannah" I smiled at her. Hannah started to finish up things for our food. I could tell that the other girls are exploring my house _as if something was here that could interest them_ I think to myself. When Hannah and I finish preparing our food we called on the other girls to tell them that food was ready.

We started talking to each other I didn't know who started the talk but I didn't care so we just talk. I tell them how I became friendly with most of the animals that live here and they starts to tell me how they meet different animals and how they got along with them. I start to talk again "I once helped a wild pig give birth to a baby one when it got lost and I also helped a dog give birth. All of them now live in the trees and I try to stop whoever tries to catch them" I said remembering what happened when I first helped the animals.

"That's amazing of you, Sarah!" Keller said with admiration in her voice. I couldn't help but smile sheepishly.

"Thanks Keller, you guys can help me if you want. I'm sure the animals would like you guys!" I said while playing with a knife. My hand jerked back when I cut myself. _You stupid idiot! You should have been more careful_ I said cursing myself inside my head. Then suddenly I see an image in my head with all of them waking up and looking stranded and lost. Then the image stop and Poppy and the other girls look at me with concern.

"Are you OK Sarah?" ask Poppy with concern in her voice. I nodded at her and could see her sighed a little. But by the look in their faces I could tell they don't believe that I'm fine at all.

I was about to say something when I noticed what she's wearing. She has a black flower. I look at the other girls quickly and see what they are wearing. They all had a black flower on them _it was hidden before so I couldn't see it before_ I thought to myself. I ask them with a little hesitant in my voice "…guys the flowers you have on…" I take a deep breath before continuing "where did you get it?" I look at them and see their face sober a little.

Poppy begin to speak but I could tell she was sobbing "…we…got them…from our love ones…" I walk toward Poppy and hug her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry," I said with guilt in my voice.

"It's not your fault Sarah," Thea said with a sober voice.

"If there's anything I can do I would be glad to help you guys" I said helpfully and gently. They all came and hug each other so I hug them too. Then when my head touch theirs something happen out of my imagination. I started to get dizzy and my eyes shut but I could tell that I was falling but someone caught me before I fell.

Before I can figure out what is happening it I start to see different images but all of them are in it. I saw how all of them were wondering looking for their loves ones and how they always think of them. I saw the images going faster and saw dragons _wait dragons they never existed_.Then I saw vampires, werewolves, witches and shapeshifters fighting the dragons. _Those are not real they're just fairy tales_ I thought to myself. Then I saw them with boys but I could tell not of them were ordinary. _All of this is a trick! a trick_ I thought to myself hard. But no matter what I did I knew that it was all true.

Then the images disappeared and I knew that this was all different I could feel someone behind me so I turn around to see two beautiful women. I recognise them anywhere it was my aunt and my… mom. I run toward them yelling "Mia! Mom!" and I cried. I never cried even once after I lost my aunt. "I miss you Mia and mom" I said through my tears.

Mia chuckled a little with mom "I miss you to Sarah" Mia hugged me and so did mom but I know something is going on, something that never occurred to me and never expected for it to happen to me.

"Sarah we have to tell you something important and we don't have much time!" mom tell me as she hugged me. "I know your confuse right now but we have to explain everything to you now," she hesitated before continuing "and it all started when I disappeared Sarah," when I heard what my mother told me I knew I wasn't going to like how this will turn out in the end.

My mom begin to speak to me "I didn't really disappear Sarah just like your aunt Mia I resided inside the necklace that your aunt gave you." she take a deep breath before continuing. "It was the price for using a powerful spell that only powerful witches could use. Me and your aunt were powerful witches but the spell still came with a price." she pause then give me a little sad smile. "The price of it was my physical form both me and your aunt did the spell and that was the price. I was able to cast a spell that could by your aunt time to stay with you." she hake her head then said "I didn't know how long she can stay but the magic went out when you were 11 years old, Sarah."

Mia start to talk "We resided inside the necklace I give you but were put in a slumber when we cast another spell. We weren't able to wake up until we were shocked through the necklace and it happen today. You were shocked when the girls with you touch your forehead and it made it possible for us to wake up." she pause then continue "When you were shocked, Sarah. You were able to see memories of the girls. And I can assure that all of it is real. We all use to have a secret organisation it's called the Night World. The night world was made up with different...species." she added species thoughtfully.

Then mom begin to take over of the speaking "We were once part of that organisation, long before you were born. We were in a fight with the Apocalypse and there was two sides one wanted to destroy the humans and the others wanted to protect the humans. It was Daybreak were me and Mia joined we wanted to protect the humans from harm. The other side or the night world was a strong side but it said that four special teens called the Wild Power with a blue fire would be able to save the world. The Daybreak's mostly had all of them there was only one Wild Power missing. We were too late to find the last Wild Power and we had to face the Night World with only three Wild Power. We were close to losing until the three Wild Power lose control of their powers. And did something that made the world today were people like me and Mia never existed." she pause before continuing "The girls that you met were from that world and they lost their soulmates because of what happened. They were stranded for almost a year now looking for an explanation to what happened and are trying to find their soulmates." she said sadly.

Mia continue for her "That's where you come in Sarah." I look at her as if she's crazy she continue "You just don't know, but your special Sarah. You've been using your powers without knowing it." she look at me for a minute before continuing "Your not like a witch like we are Sarah you're different from the rest of us." Mia hug me and said "I know it's a lot to take in but we don't have time." Mia look at me seriously before saying "You have to tell the girls about this or we won't be able to save this world. Other people manage to save their powers but it won't be long before they find a way do the same thing to this world." said Mia in a serious tone.

Mom start to speak "The girls will be able to help you master your powers." she said in a confident tone. "We have to go Sarah. But remember we'll be with you watching over you." she smiled softly at me. She gather me in her arms and we stay stay like that for a few minutes.

Mia said with a teasing grin in her lips forming "Also Sarah You aren't really 16 years old you just happen to grow fast your actually just 2 years old!" she laugh at my reaction she start to talk again "I'm just joking around with you, Sarah! don't worry your really 16 years old. But with the rest of the girls children, once they've been born which will be in about two or four weeks from now! Their children would go very fast," she said in a cheerful tone. "Your mom didn't want you to know about this though. Also Sarah I almost forgot about this." She take out a book and give it to me. "This should be able to help you in your journey but remember this though Sarah. You have to use this book when you find out about what the rest your suppose to do."

 _"_ Wait... what do you mean when I 'find out the rest'?" I look at Mia suspiciously and looking for answer. All she did is shake her head and I know that it meant 'I can't tell you' so I just give up and look at mom and Mia and hug them one last time before I start to see dark again. I start to think _This darkness really is starting to be really annoying!_ I sigh to myself and let the darkness take hold of me again.

In my mind I hear my mom tell me to 'be careful' before I start to open my eyes and then I see light in my eyes. The room look a little wobbly but my sight got better and I sit up to hear the girls talking.

 **So guys are you getting curious I hope you are. Anyways don't forget to review on here guys and lots more chapters are coming so don't worry. ;) don't forget to review and tell me how you think of it so far. Anyway bye guys see ya until the next chapter and that's soon…trust me :p ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Chapter 4**

 **Hey guys I'm back for the next chapter. How is it so far I hope it's ok anyways I'll start this chapter instead of chitchatting ;) :P**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own night world.**

 **Maggie POV**

"Sarah! Sarah are you alright?" I ask with concern in my voice. I didn't know what was happening except that Sarah just fainted when we were hugging. "Thea, is there anything you can do to make her wake up!" I ask in a serious voice while still holding Sarah in my arms.

"I can't do anything Maggie, I'm sorry all we can do is wait." Thea said in a sad voice **.**

"So all we can do is wait for her to wake up." Gillian said in a small voice.

"We should move her in a bed guys and do what we can." Rashel said in a gentle voice but with a commanding tone in it to. All the girls did as Rashel said. We just stay there and let an uncomfortable silence take hold in the room. Before long Jez started speaking to break the silence.

"So guys…why do you think she would faint just like that?" she look at everyone as if expecting anyone had an answer to it.

Keller said "I don't know Jez, but all I can say is this girl is a little different." she added as an afterthought.

"So it's not just me that notice that." I tell Keller.

Mare start to talk "No it's not just you Maggie I'm sure everyone has notice it. But the problem is we don't know anything except that…" she break her sentence and she has tears in her eyes. We all know what she was going to say. We didn't bother completing her sentence. The room fell on silence again.

Hannah suggested breaking the silence "We should look around to find if anything here can help us figure out why Sarah fainted. I'll break us into groups then we switch! Jez, Gillian, Poppy and Rashel stay here just in case Sarah wakes up while the others search the house." we all nodded at Hannah's suggestion.

While the rest of us go out the door we split up I went with Hannah while the others went the separate way. _I knew that we all had to stay in task but I just couldn't help but let my mind wonder off to what happened before…_ my thoughts break off when I see something glowing to a room.

I motioned for Hannah to follow me in the room. The room is just like any other room in the house but what catch my sight is a glowing necklace. I walk closer to it and notice the design it is a necklace full of black flowers. I called for Hannah "Hannah I think I found something important." I show Hannah the necklace and she gasped of shock. _I knew what she is thinking why was a necklace like this in this house? What was it doing here? And more importantly who was Sarah?_ "Hannah, I think we should show this everyone." I started walking towards the door when I felt something hit my head. I begin to get dizzy and I fell to the ground with Hannah beside me and before my eyes shut I saw a shadow then there is only darkness to see.

 **Keller POV**

There was something in the house and I could feel it. I start to stay alert of my surrounding. I don't know who it is but I feel somebody creeping up behind me and before they could grab me I grab their hands and threw the shadow that is creeping up behind me. I know everyone heard that but before I could grab the shadow it run again I start to chase after it but it disappeared. One thing was all in my mind _who the hell was that?_

 **No One POV**

Everyone heard the sound and everyone rush downstairs except for Hannah and Maggie who is still unconscious. They all look at Keller expecting for her to say something.

Keller sigh and said exhaustedly "Someone tried to attack me but it got away," she pause and look at the girls that is in the room "Guys…where is Hannah and Maggie?" All the girls look at each other and their faces started to turn pale. The room fell on a silence that is full of tension.

Rashel was the first one to break the silence "Before we freak out we better search the house, we'll split up in groups of two." Rashel look at the girls wondering if one of them will protest. When none did she talked again "Alright guys let's split up and search the house if you found call us in…" she hesitated then added "One of us should stay with Sarah just in case she wakes up!" all of the girls left to find Maggie and Hannah except for Jez who stayed behind with Sarah.

 **Thea POV**

I went with Rashel for the search while the others was around the house. We stop in a locked room and Rashel tried to pick it with a pin to open. Once it open we step inside to look around the room but I see Maggie and Hannah in the floor looking unconscious.

I rushed over them and grab a hold of Maggie and shake her body while saying "MAGGIE! MAGGIE! Will you wake up?" I sucked in a breath and yell "MAGGIE WAKE THE FREAKING HELL UP!" I feel a flinch come from my arms and I know that Maggie was starting to wake up. I look over to Hannah and see her in Rashel arms and I knew she would start waking up soon.

 **Hannah POV**

 _I heard a yelling and tried to rack up my brains to work and finally figure out whose voice it was. It was Thea's._ I tried opening my eyes but it seems like it doesn't want to I tried again and I can see a little bit of the room but it was all fuzzy and mix up. I tried sitting up and feel arms supporting me I tried to focus on my sightings then I saw Rashel supporting me. I thank Rashel in a drowsy voice but then ask "What happened to us?"

Rashel said back to me "I should be asking you that question not you." she take a pause then continued "What do you remember happened before you fainted?" looking over me to see if I can remember what happen before I fainted.

"I'll try to remember it Rashel," I take a deep breath and concentrate on what happened before I fainted. ' _I see myself behind Maggie who turn and start to walk toward the door. I follow her but before long I see someone putting their hands to cover my mouth I turn and see a shadow I only caught a glimpsed of it but it is enough to catch what they had but she couldn't see their face entirely. Then all she feel is her mind shutting down.'_ I gasps at what my memory show me. I take a few breaths then turned to Rashel and Thea and tell them what I remember.

When I finish telling them I stand up but wobbled a bit and I could feel Rashel supporting me. I mumbled a little thanks to her.

Rashel replied to me "No problem Hannah. But I think we should talk to the girls to figure out what's going on…" she take a breath and continue "You take Hannah Thea while I take Maggie." Both me and Thea went to protest but we were cut off by Rashel "Don't worry guys I'll be careful. I don't really want to damage the only thing that…" she break her sentence and just went over to Maggie and walk out of the room.

We follow behind Rashel quietly and I talk in a whisper to Thea "Thea…we all know what Rashel is going to say." I pause and tears begin to form in my eyes.

Thea started to talk "We all know what she's supposed to say I would have said the same thing…" she pause and I know that she is crying "…that…it's…the…only…thing…that…we…have…of…our…" Thea said while crying in the sentence then she start to talk again "…memory…of…our…soulmates" she begin to cry and so did I. We know that Rashel could hear us and is crying too but the rest of the way to the girls is nothing but us three crying quietly.

 **Mare POV**

All of use girls are with Jez now we're all waiting for Rashel and Thea to get here. I turn my head around to see Rashel with Maggie in her arms and Hannah and Thea behind her. I notice that their eyes is red and puffy I turn to look the girls behind me and I know that all of us are thinking of the same thing. That they all have been crying. I walk over them and help Rashel with Maggie and the others help Thea with Hannah.

We're all sitting around in a silent and I decided to break the silence by talking "So…did you guys figure out why they fainted?" I look at Rashel, Thea and Hannah curiously waiting for the answer.

They all said at the same time "It seems th…" their sentence is cut off from a gasp that came from Maggie.

I hear Maggie take deep breaths and I put a hand in her shoulder and said in a calming tone "Woah, girl calm down! It's alright." I see her looking around and I could tell she's starting to calm down. I start to ask her "Do you remember what happen to you before you fainted?" when she shake her head as a no. I started to talk again "That's alright Maggie. The others was just about to tell us what happened so you can listen in."

We let the girls explain what happened and they take turns talking. When they finish talking the room grew in silence.

Jez is the person who break the silence "So you think that someone is trying to get us out?" she said in careful tone. We all nodded and Jez said "What should we do then we know no one in this world and we can't just leave…" Jez is cut off by Maggie who is screaming a very loud no. We all scowl at Maggie and she said a sorry with a nervous laugh.

Maggie start to talk again "No, guys! It's not after us it's trying to stop us!" we all look at her confusingly.

I ask her "What do you mean by that Maggie?"

"I meant that it's trying to stop us from knowing the truth." She said. Then she reach behind her and grab something she starts talking before I could ask what she just grabbed "Look, guys I found this while we were looking for something." She show us her hand and inside her hand is a necklace and we all gasps at what it is. She continued "Don't you see this looks exactly like the symbols…" she hesitated before continuing "from the night world." We all know that she's about to cry so I hug her.

Keller asks everyone curiously "Why would Sarah have something like this?" she ask while holding the necklace up. We all shrug knowing that we don't know.

"I guess we just have to wait for Sarah to wake up until then we have to stay together." Poppy said trying to sound cheerful but her voice crack when she said her sentence.

"Do we have to tell her everything, guys?" I asks. Everyone look at each other then look at Keller since she's the one who's been a leader before.

Keller open her mouth to say something but is cut off by a voice that we know. All of us turn to see Sarah sitting in the bed looking at everyone. She repeated what she said again "You guys don't have to tell me everything." All of us open our mouths to say something but no word came out. I look at the girls and I could tell they were thinking of the same thing _what the fucking hell happened to her while she was unconscious._ I just stare at Sarah wasn't minding what I just said inside of my head but I know that everyone is thinking of the same thing as me. Nobody said anything but we all know that we had to know everything now.

 **Hey guys so how is this chapter I hope that it's good. Anyway more chapters are coming so don't worry and also don't forget to review guys ;) I'll start working on my next chapter now so see ya! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Chapter 5**

 **Hey guys I'm back from making another chapter. I hope it's alright so far. This chapter may be longer than any of the other chapters. So I hope you don't mind and it's probably going to be the same with the rest of the chapters that I wrote. And also it's back to Sarah's POV. Anyways I'll start writing and don't forget to review :P I'll just stop yapping now and start writing but this is a good chapter…trust me ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the night world series.**

I know that the girls want answers to their questions now. I get up the bed and walk over to Maggie and ask her "Can I have my necklace back now Maggie?" while holding out my hands to get my necklace. She handed me my necklace and I put it around my neck. I sit down with the rest of the girls and start to talk "You all want to know why I have the same symbol as what your wearing don't you? I ask them even though I already know the answer to it.

"Yes we do want to know." they all said together. I couldn't help but laugh at them I turn to look at their insult but confuse faces. They all yell in sync "What the hell are you laughing for Sarah?" that just make me laugh harder at them.

When I started to calm down I said "It's because you guys barely knew each other and you only met when you were 17 but you guys are in perfect sync." I said answering their questions between my small laughs. I see all their shock faces at what I just said.

"How did you know about that, Sarah?" Gillian said in a curious tone. I smiled at her softly.

"I saw all of your memories." I fidget with my fingers a little before started to talk again "That's why you don't have to tell me anything I saw it all when I fainted," I said with a serious tone in my voice.

"And…how exactly are you able to see our memories?" asks Jez curiously.

"It was when our foreheads touch that's how it happened." I answer Jez and look at them before saying "Can you all not ask questions at all, please? It'll be all answered when I tell you this story." All their mouth shut and they stare at me as if they're waiting for me to start talking. I sigh and I began to tell my story to them.

 _I see myself in a white room then all of the sudden images begin to show themselves but I know that it wasn't my memories it was somebody else. I saw pictures of different boys in each pictures but all of them had a girl beside them. I saw how happy they all look even though they fight a lot…well most of them fight a lot I could see that they love each other. The pictures move forward and I saw how different they all were. I saw Poppy being change into a vampire. I couldn't believe that they were real then it move on to another picture. This time it was a picture of Mare close to being change into a vampire. Then I saw Thea fighting a witch that threatened to kill all of humans. First vampires then witches what else is there. It move on to another picture and I saw Gillian helping someone get to the other side. I saw Rashel with a stake in her hands ready to fight of the vampires that kidnapped the girls. Then Hannah staking a vampire that had killed her in many times. Jez vaporizing vampires when they try to hurt the one you love. Maggie saving slaves so they could be free. Finally Keller I saw you fighting a dragon in an animal form which is a panther._ All the girls look at me with shock in their faces.

"I thought none of it is true." I take a pause before continuing "But all of it is true though." All the girls look at each other and they open their mouth to talk but I interrupted them "Before you guys talk can I just finish my story." When they all nodded I begin to speak my story again.

 _In all the pictures I saw that every one of them had a boy with them. All of the pictures showed me that all of you fought with your….soulmates._ All the girls sucked in a breath but I continue with my story. _I saw Poppy yelling at her soulmate for lying to her that he loved her but she found out it was just an act. I saw Mare kicking her soulmate the first time they met. Thea casting a spell to make her soulmate fall in love with another girl._ I glance up and see all three of them crying quietly while the others are comforting them. I stop talking but a glance in the eye from Jez, Rashel and Keller I started talking again. _I saw Gillian trying to tell her soulmate that she doesn't mean it. Then I saw Rashel fighting with her soulmate saying that this is the law of nature kill or be killed. Then Hannah stabbing a pencil in her soulmates hand._ I stop again and look up I see Rashel comforting Hannah and Gillian but I could tell she wants to cry to. I start to speak again trying to keep my voice together. _In a picture I saw Jez fighting her soulmate to get the information she needed. Then I saw Maggie arguing with her soulmates that the slaves needed to be free. Finally Keller fighting with her soulmate that she could have killed the dragon._ I stop again and I know that all the girls are crying. It make me feel guilty for reminding them of this.

I start to suggest "Guys, we can continue this tomorrow if you want." My voice crack as I speak the sentence. All I could hear is their quiet sobbing but I notice their heads shake sideways and saying a small 'no'. I couldn't do anything but just keep talking I take a deep breath and start to speak. _I also looked at how they also had their moment with their soulmates. I saw Poppy hugging her soulmate and asking for a kiss. I saw Mare kiss her soulmate to test out that they weren't that much of different at all. Thea kissing her soulmate under the moon in Halloween. Then I saw Gillian kissing her soulmates in the hospital when he got hurt. Rashel kissing her soulmate in the boat when they escape the enclave. Hannah kissing her soulmate when she lift her head up a little. Jez kissing her soulmate when she jumped out of the window to save a girl. Maggie kissing her soulmate when she refused to leave without saving the slaves. And Keller kissing her soulmate while they searched a way to defeat the dragon._ I blushed a little when I said all of this. I never got a chance to meet a boy that would be perfect for me but I didn't really think about it much. The girls giggle at me when they saw my blushed. I couldn't help but giggle with them.

I stop and take deep breath before continuing."I saw you guys fighting the Night World then I saw how the Wild Power's powers went out of control." Jez went still for a moment and I glance at her hoping she wouldn't think about it. "Jez, your Wild Power and the other two somehow manage to change the world where the Night World never existed." I said toward Jez.

Jez hesitated before speaking "But…how was that possible?" she ask me as if expecting I know the answer.

"I don't know Jez. All I know is that you guys ended up here without any of your soulmates." I said sadly. "Now the answer for question why I had this necklace." I held up my necklace for them to see again. "I got this necklace from my aunt who disappeared five and a half years ago." They all look at me feeling guilty but I just continue speaking "My aunt was the only family I had until I thought she disappeared."

"What do you mean by you thought?" Poppy ask curiously.

I glanced at her then said "I mean that she didn't really disappear, Poppy." I said with a sigh. "I found out that my aunt and mom are alive but they just don't have a physical body to walk around on. Right now they're inside my necklace residing inside of it. They told me that they were once in the Daybreak side." Everyone gasps.

"Really, so that means we would have known them." Mare said with a shocking voice. We all nodded at what Mare said.

"So what were them…?" Maggie hesitated before speaking again "Were they humans, vampires, shapeshifters or were they…"

I cut Maggie off by saying "They were witches. Like how Gillian, Poppy and Thea are." I motioned toward all three of them.

"So…does this make you a witch to Sarah?" Hannah and Keller said at the same time. Looking at me expecting me to answer it.

"I'm not and I don't know what I am actually." I said while shrugging. "All they told me is that I'm different from everyone else. They didn't exactly told me what I really am." I pause before continuing to speak "They told me that you guys would have to help me control my powers. Because it seems that I've been using it without noticing at all." They all stared at me for a minute before start to throw different questions that made me dizzy. Questions like _what kind of powers do you have? How long have you known about all of this? What else do you know about this? Where can we get a chance to meet your aunt and mom? Is your mom and aunt a Harman? What is your mom's maiden name? What was your mom and aunt's name? Did your mom and aunt know about us?_ I cover my ears and yell out "WILL YOU PLEASE STOP YELLING YOUR QUESTIONS AND TALKING AT THE SAME TIME TO ME!? YOU ARE ALL MAKING ME DEAF!?" I take a deep breath and all of them stare at me quietly. Before I knew it a crash come out from nowhere and we all rush over outside to see what it is. When we got there I couldn't believe my eyes there is some kind of force field surrounding us. I turn and look at all the girls with a 'tell me did one of you did this' look. They all shrug not knowing who did this.

"Maybe it was you who did it, Sarah!" yell Thea while grabbing my shoulder and shaking me hard.

"You said that you use your powers unconsciously. So maybe this is one of their times." Said Gillian in a calm voice.

"Does this mean you can take everything back to normal?" I ask Gillian and Thea hoping they would 'yes'.

Gillian and Thea becomes quiet then starts to speak "We can try Sarah but…this force field is rather powerful more than." Sarah looks at them confused but nods. Gillian and Thea speaks in a language and releases light but light bounce back at them both falls to the ground sweating.

Sarah and the other girls rushes to them and holds them to try to steady themselves. Sarah ask "Are you guys alright? What just happened there?"

Thea pants and said "We don't know Sarah. But this proves that you're stronger than any other witches which can also mean you are the only one who can break this spell."

Sarah looks shock "B-but I can't do I'm not strong enough. I can't control my own powers yet."

Jez interrupts her "That's why were her to help you control them your aunt and mom said the same thing."

Mare said "Me, Maggie and Rashel will teach you combat skills while Thea and Gillian teaches you the spells."

Rashel continues after Mare "Keller teaches you how to fight using your surroundings."

Keller said "And Jez and Poppy will teach you all they know how to defend yourself."

Hannah ask "What can I teach her guys?"

Gillian said "Hannah you can teach her all you've learned about the night world." Hannah nods in understanding.

Keller said "You guys ready to teach her everything she needs." All girls nods and separates into groups. "You'll start with Thea and Gillian." Sarah nods and walks with Thea and Gillian.

 **NO ONE'S POV**

Shadow looks at the girls and Sarah in the shadows of the woods. Shadow said in a quiet voice "I see that it's time for you…" continue in a soft voice "Sarah we'll soon meet…again."

 **I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG THANK YOU A FOR WAITING SO PATIENTLY AND PLS DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW AND THANK YOU. I PROMISE THERE'LL BE MORE CHAPETERS IN THE FUTURE. SEE YOU NEXT TIME.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Chapter 6**

 **Sorry for the other chapters but pls review and read the story and thank you. I hope that my writing is improving so pls read the story and this is another chapter pls review.**

 _I have started my training with the others and still after two days the force field haven't broken yes. But I'm still enjoying since now I have other people with me now and that now I found out my family aren't really dead. It also surprise me at how big the girls' tummy are. They should be giving birth soon to their babies._ I thought as Jez and Poppy explain how to defend myself.

Jez ask cutting of my thoughts "Sarah are you listening or are you just dozing off in the middle of training?"

I blush and said "I'm listening Jez…It's just that it's so unbelievable that it happened to me. This happened to me."

Poppy said in a cheerful voice "I know how you mean. Like waking up I find myself alone without my soulmate beside me. Then next thing you know you're in a completely different world that you don't know about then you find a strange girl then she know-"

Jez cuts off Poppy "Poppy I know we get it now ok. No need to retell it all. But still Poppy you must have sense it."

I ask looking confuse "Sense what Jez?"

Poppy reply "Yes I have but funny thing is I don't think he's a bad person at all it feels as if he's watching over someone."

I ask "Who's he?

Jez ask Poppy ignoring me "Did you look in his memories or something?"

I ask again getting irritated "Like I said again who's he?"

Poppy giggles and reply "Maybe I did maybe I didn't."

Jez tried to reply to Poppy but get cuts off by me. I yell at them cutting them off "I SAID WHO'S HE?" both of them jumps back and the ground shakes breaking the force field. All of the girls comes out to see who made the ground shake and gasp.

I ask "Guys what's wrong?"

Hannah gets over her shock and reply back to me "S-Sarah your eyes…"

I said "My eyes what's wrong with them?"

Maggie said to me "It's not only your eyes but everything around you…"

Mare said "change." She finishes Maggie's sentence. I looked down at myself and jumps backs startled. Everything including my clothes change.

I see my long hair with other colours and my skin turns more stunning that it already have. My clothes that I wore disappear as well and was exchange into a dress all the way down to my feet and seems as if a queen's clothing were replaced instead of mine. I started stuttering "w-What am I wearing?"

Rashel raises and eyebrow and said "First thing you said is that."

Poppy shrieks in excitement "Sarah you look so beautiful, radiant and…you look like a queen!" she said with excitement in her voice.

Keller said "Sarah your eyes…they've change." I look at myself in a mirror and gasp my eyes turned into different shades of colors. My eyes change into a different color and different shades. I turn to them in shock all of the girls grins at her.

Gillian said to me with a small smile "You broke your spell Sarah. The force field is gone."

Thea laughs a little and smiles at me "You did it Sarah. You finally learned how to control your spell. But how did you do it?"

I blush and frowns "I really don't know first I was talking with Jez and Poppy then… the ground shook and that's all I remember." I look at them confuse and ask "How did I do all of that and why would my appearance change?" All girls shakes their heads not knowing the answer.

 **NO ONE POV**

Shadow grabs a hold of a branch as the ground shake and runs to the house where Sarah's house is. Stops at the shadow of trees and watches them and sighs as he sees they're fine.

 **SARAH'S POV**

I ask them while thinking about the previous things that just happened "What else should we do about this whole situation?" All girls started to think while Poppy examines my new clothing.

Shadow steps out of the tree and walks to them "I might be able to help you out with that." All the girls including me jumps back and went on defense. Shadow looks at them raises his arms "Relax I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just here to talk to you guys."

I asked him with cautiousness in my voice "Who are you?"

The boy replies with a gentle tone in his voice "My name is Chase." I looked at him confusingly.

Mare eyes narrows and ask "Why are you here?"

Chase looks at her and smiles "I'm here because I'm needed here." He paused then added "They all miss you…"

Hannah's eyes looks at Chase "what do you mean by that?" she ask him with a suspicious tone in her voice.

Chase smiles softly laughing "You know what I mean Lady Hannah."

Hannah's eyes widen "H-How did you…"

Chase finishes Hannah's question "know." He laughs and replies "I've been with them they miss you…all of you your soulmates." All girls look shock and shakes head.

Keller spoke up voice stuttering "w-What…where did you meet them?" I could tell all of them were crying. There were tears in their eyes and they all try to keep from their legs from trembling.

Chase "I was with them and they would tell stories about you. I came here for just one purpose and that'll be to protect my soulmate." All the girls cry and Jez comforts the other girls.

I asked Chase "And your soulmate is who Chase?" and looks at him straight to his eyes which changes to blue to red to green and to turquoise making me dizzy as I looked at them.

Chase looks at me back and replies in a soft yet gentle voice "you…You're my soulmate Sarah…" I looked at him like he's crazy. Chase smiles at her "I can prove it." Chase walks over to me I step backward but stops looking at him. Chase smiles at me and touches my cheek and I gasp. I fell forward and I felt Chase's arms around me I could feel every part of him in my mind. I could tell he can feel the same as me every part of me. _This….is where I belong._ I thought Chase laughs in my head _I know what you mean Sarah…I finally find you my missing peace._ I hear a cough outside and blushes I pull away from Chase and see everyone looking at me with a sly grin.

I blush and stutters "H-Hey what's up?" All the girls laugh and I laugh along with them joining them. "So Chase…do you know why?" I look at my soulmate who's smiling at me.

Chase nods "yes I know but we need to help you all first." He look at all of the girls except me "I know that your all are about to give birth to your unborn child in your stomach." All the girls who are pregnant look shock and groans falls to the ground I rushes to them and feels it that they're about to give birth.

I said "Chase can you please get me some water and blankets. I'll get started with them." Chase nods and rushes to get water and blankets. I comfort them telling them "breathe guys…breathe. You can do it just breathe." All girls take deep breathes eye closes. Chase gives me the water and blankets I send a grateful look for him and focuses on the girls. All girls screams and grips in each other hands.

I said "Just breath that's it. You're all doing great." All girls scream again. I smile at them "Good job just a little more and it'll be over." All girls scream once more and pants. I gave them a smiles and cleans each baby wrap them around a blanket and gives it to them. "They're all good and healthy. I'm happy for you." All girls smiles at their babies tears in their eyes.

All sobs quietly "I wish they could have seen all of you." All of the girls said quietly.

I smile "You guys should rest I'll take care of them." All nodded gratefully and smiles. I take each of the babies and put them in a crib that I created "sleep tight little miracles." I jump back as I felt arms wrap around my waist and giggles softly "Yes Chase did you want something."

Chase chuckle quietly "you…" I hit his arm and glare at him. Chase chuckle a little more "alright I'm sorry. Is it a crime to spend time with my soulmate?"

I shake my head laughing "of course not." I sigh and lean to his shoulder "Chase…do you think I could do something about this…all of this?" I look at him with uneasiness in my eyes "I'm afraid. I'm afraid I won't succeed and might fail them."

Chase caress my hair "hey don't think about it too much alright. I'll be here with you. And forever." I nods relaxing in his arms. I close my eyes and felt something on my lips and opens them eyes widening. I see Chase kissing me and arms around me tight. I blush and pulls back hugging him. "Rest my love, you'll have to reserve your strength." I nod and let sleep take me in and I felt being carried by someone and let darkness take me in.

 _I open my eyes to find myself in a white room "hello? Is anyone here?" I turned around and run to one side of the white room and gasp. I look at the picture closer and sees something. "Who are them?" I said out loud. I turned around and smiles at both of them "Mom. Aunt. I miss you."_

 _Both hugs her back "Sarah our little baby." I giggle at them and I see both of them smiles. "Sarah we just came to tell you that…you must find the girls' soulmates. We can tell you how but it must be you who do it?" I look at them confuse they both continue "You and your soulmate are the only one who can do it and to do it you must travel back to where it all began."_

 _I ask "Where it all began?" I started thinking and gasp looks at my aunt and mom "the past? Mom I can't travel to the past. It's impossible." Both of them laugh at me._

 _Mia said calming down "yes you can. You're special Sarah and probably the most powerful. All you have to do is recite this spell and you'll be there. You must remember that your soulmate must come with you to protect you." They both smile at me "it's time for you to wake up Sarah you'll make us proud I know you will." I started to feel dizzy and giving up I let the darkness take over._

I open my eyes at the sound of babies crying I look at the crib and shrieks. All the girls' came running panting ready to fight. They look to me and to their babies and shrieks falling back. The babies that was supposed to be laying are standing up holding on the bars yelling 'milk' and 'mommy'. Girls stare at them shock and remembers get each one of their babies and feeds them.

I motion them to come follow me. After the babies were fed and fell back to sleep. I sigh "I have to leave guys but only on a temporary journey. While I'm gone I want you to take care of the house and stay hidden that makes it safer for all of us." I look at all their faces and smiles. "Don't worry guys I'll be sure to find you again. We'll meet again and soon I'm sure of it so don't worry." I smile at them and smile "I'll leave soon so it'll be tomorrow. And I promise I'll bring the world back to where it's supposed to be." I stand up leaving them alone and go outside.

I smile at Chase whose waiting for me. I run to him and jumps in his arms giggling. He kiss my head and smile. He tighten his arms around me and smiles. I was wrap around his arms for the rest of the night.

 **Thank you for reading and pls review and pls stay tune for more chapters to come and thank you! :D please wait for the next chapter and I hope that this chapter is alright and stay tune and thank you!**


End file.
